The global population is increasing rapidly and more people are concentrated in big cities around the world. This causes the rapid increase in the construction of high rise buildings of more than 10 stories high. It has become difficult, if not impossible, to rescue people marooned in these buildings. The principal objective of this invention is to solve this problem by inventing a VTOL flying-craft called VTOL/FWA, hereinafter referred to variously as FW, Flying Wing, or Flying Wing Aircraft, that is specially designed to perform rescue missions horizontally through the high rise building windows.
Various VTOL capable aircraft are now in service. Some have suggested in the prior art. However, none of these crafts can load/unload their payloads horizontally, while hovering nor can these prior art “walk” on building walls to align them to exact window openings. These are the many capabilities of the VTOL/FWA of this patent application.